


Dead Alive

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: For the prompt 'the floor is lava'.





	Dead Alive

The floor is lava. Heat ripples, dangerously seductive. If he just falls it will all be over. He can melt away and never be. No more pain. No more sudden bursts of memory. No more seeing the blue eyes, the red hair, the single tear tracking down her face. It can just end. This torture. The torture of not being with her. Whoever she is.  
It stings to breathe. He can’t see and he wants to call out but when he opens his mouth he gulps in nothing but acrid bitterness. He can’t get oxygen into his lungs. In his mind he repeats her name, a mantra. But he can’t speak it. But they come again. They stretch his face, they drill his teeth, they lance his skin, they burn him with a thousand lasers.  
The floor flexes and the walls bend under the heat. His body is on fire. He wants that tear to cool him. He knows she is his salvation. But he just can’t fight it anymore and when the flames recede he finds peace in the cold and her name freezes on his tongue.  
Instead of crushing pain in his hands and arms, there is a gentle but insistent stroking. Instead of the chilling sound of the equipment firing up, there is a soft beeping. Instead of the impenetrable emptiness of the chamber, there is the warmth of someone else. The only thing he can do for now is twitch his fingers. Someone takes his hand and he turns his head. Prising open his eyes is painful. They sting in the light of the room but the salve of her face brings comfort.  
“Hi,” she says and there are so many things he wants to say but his brain is melting with emotion and he doesn’t know where to begin.  
“Who are you?” he asks and as her face falls he is already answering his own question.  
She is his Scully.


End file.
